COMPANHIAS
General information Probably the most important feature in eDominations world are the companies and factories. Everything in the game is based on things which come from production - food for energy, weapons for fighting, buildings system, literally everything. Country income is also strongly based on companies activity, so is players wealth and economy. Game is based on couple different type of productivities - raw materials (which are actually needed for every other part), food, weapon and building production. Every type of them have it's important value - both for players development and country stability and various bonuses. Companies are significantly important for every player - he can cover not only his own needs of food, weaponry and raw, but he can also produce and import different type of items to other players or even countries. Companies provide working and economical system and every country top priority must probably be to provide best possible economical basis for players development. Countries itself are also very dependant on their players companies and factory power - the gold spend on companies partly go to Country Treasury, and for every company which produce in the country territory there also is tax income. Work tax from players activity also go to Treasury. Every player can develop every type of business and production activity he wishes to. Important note : For every factory type different than raw materials there is a limit of 5 companies Quality 1 and 2. Players cant have more than 5 Q1 or Q2 factories for food, weapons, tanks, aircraft, houses, hospitals or defence systems. This limitation is not valid for raw material companies. Raw production Every product which can be used by players and countries have one important ingredient - raw materials. Food need raw materials produced in grain farms, buildings need bricks from brick factories and etc. There is three raw production systems : 1. Food raw material used for production of food 2. Weapon raw material used for production of Weapons, Tanks, and Aircraft 3. Building raw material used for production of Houses, Hospitals and Defense Systems For all three types of raws the factories prices, production rate and workers capability are the same, as it is in this table: Food production Every player in the game needs food on daily basis in order to restore his energy points. This makes food production one of most valuable and important productivity - especially in the start of the players game - because every activity require energy restored and ready to use. Food can be produced in 5 different qualities - from Q1 to Q5. The difference of quality reflects as a difference of energy reestoration - higher quality restore more energy and require less space in the Warehouse. Also, higher quality produce more "energy restoration" value for smaller raw materials demand - it consumes some more raw but produce much more restored energy value. Food factories are in values as follow in the table: Weapons production The main military production factory is the weapon factory. Weapons are the weakest by damage modification items, but without them it is impossible for player to develop Tank production system. Weapons are also most cheapest to produce - weapon factories are one of most cheap to purchase ; even highest quality weapon consume less raw materials than low-class tanks and aircraft; there is no building requirement to be able purchase weapon companies and factories. Weapons is needed for a player to be able continue to higher class weapon types - Tanks. After first Q5 weapon factory plyers can start building their Q1 tank company. Weapon productivity and damage modifications are as following in the table: Tank production Tanks are the semi-class military weapon system and they are one of most effective and used weapons. Players need to have Weapons Q5 factory in order to be able to build Tank Q1 factories. They have good damage influence which combined with their productivity price is very good and effective. They consume weapon raw materials to be produced. Tanks are needed for players to be able produce aircraft - as same as weapons are needed for tank production. Tanks productivity and damage modificators are as following in the table: Aircraft production Aircrafts are the strongest weapon in eDominations world. They of course also are very expensive pleasure - they need high spendings in order to be reached (tank factory Q5 is needed in order player to be capable to build Q1 aircraft companies), and companies itself are not cheap - but the effects are sure ones and strong. Aircrafts also consume highest amount of weapon raw materials. House production Main building production and one of the most valuable and important items are houses. By owning at least one house (no matter of the quality) players receive the option to have one additional working day, with which to gain extra salary and be extra productive. Also, every house gives extra mass Energy storage - which can also be stacked by different house qualities, for example - if you use Q1 house (+50 en) and Q4 house (+200 en) at the same time you stack your maximum energy with total of 250 energy reaching it from 500 (base one) to 750 for example. By using all quality types of houses you can actually add additional 750 energy max storage, which can be very valuable for players. Houses are activated from the "Improved Buildings" menu in Home Page. Houses use buildings raw materials and they are harder to be produced, as in the table. Hospital production Hospitals are one of the most harder to produce items, and it is one of the two items of national interest, which affect entire country and can provide bonus to every country citizen. Hospitals can be placed in specific region, and every player located in it can once per day gain energy bonus. The energy bonus amount depend on the quality of the hospital. Players can use only once the hospital for the day and in order to use it they must have the respective country citizenship. Every hospital, once installed into a region, is active for a 30 days period, and if the region change it's owner at the time (including by resistance war), the system is counted as broken too. Hospitals consume very high amount of resources and also need significant gold to be constructed as a company. It is not good for a new player or player who don't have country support or significant money resource to start such company. Defense system production One of most important buildings in the game is the Defense Systems. They are used in specific regions, usually by countries (since they are very expensive to be created) to reduce the enemy damage inflicted in battle for the specific region. Those systems work only in direct wars and don't work in resistance wars. Same as hospitals, the period in which defense systems are active is 30 days, and if the region change it's owner in the time (including by resistance war), the system is counted as broken too. This type of company also is not recommended for new players and for players which don't have country support or significant resource (both gold, currency and raw materials - purchased or produced).